


My duckling and my gogy

by orphan_withnoname



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alex | Quackity and GeorgeNotFound are Siblings, Awesamdude? More like Awesamdad, Father-Son Relationship, Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Hybrid Creeper Sam | Awesamdude, Other, Quackity is a child here, Sam is Quackity's dad, Sam with his two adopted son, Small Quackity, sam takes care of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_withnoname/pseuds/orphan_withnoname
Summary: Sam is George and Quackity's dad. Sam adopted him along with George.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Sam | Awesamdude, GeorgeNotFound & Sam | Awesamdude
Comments: 12
Kudos: 184





	My duckling and my gogy

**Author's Note:**

> Awesamdad, gogy, and duckling
> 
> Sorry for the wrong and confusing grammars.

Sam is a creeper hybrid, he hides his face by wearing a mask with a creeper face. No one in town really cares about hybrids, they treat them as a normal humans, but they still do think that hyrbrids are lower than them, they just don't disrespect them.

But some are just really mean.

Sam was walking to a small town, supplies he needed in hands when he heard a man yelling, He wants to mind his own business but some part of them, deep down told them to go look at the scene and so he does, he was very tall so he can clearly see what's happening through the circle of people chattering and whispering.

He saw a kid, looking about 6-8 years old, his wrist was being held by the man yelling at him, he has black hair and brown eyes, he was trying his best to atleast loosen up the hand gripped around his wrist, it looks like it hurts and Sam can see little wounds around the kid's arms and legs, his wrist turning purple from the force. He was yelling back at the man, he was using another language as he was slapping the man's hand on his wrist. 

Sam was about to turn around when the man slapped the kid, everyone gasped but they didn't do anything, Sam's eyes were wide open behind his mask. He saw the kid's eyes widen, they turn watery as he hold his cheek. The man who slapped him just glared at him and lets go of his wrist, Sam didn't even realize he had moved from his spot, he was behind the man who slapped the kid, his brows furrowed, when the man turned around, he was met by a tall creeper hybrid.

"Hello sir, but what you did is not right." Sam spoke with a hiss, the man looks up at them with a raised eyebrow but when he realized that Sam is a hybrid he frowned.

"What? Why do you care? Get out of my way." The man ignores them and bumps his shoulder.

Sam is usually a very calm creature but this man is pissing him off so much he couldn't handle but push the man with little bit of strength.

The man looked at them with wide eyes, "what the fuck is your problem?!" The man shouted as he turns his whole body around. 

"You just slapped a child, and that's a problem" Sam took a quick glance at the child, he saw the kid sobbing, trying it's best to not cry but failed, he turns his gaze back at the man.

"It's just a fucking child. He almost stole a bread from me so what do you expect me to do? Forgive him?" The man rolls his eyes, "do you want to fight? What? Gonna defend the kid? That kid was the wrong here."

That's it, Sam can't keep himself calm anymore, he hissed very loud, the man flinch, the people around them started whispering things to each other, "the kid is not the wrong here, you are! You slapped him! He just wanted to feed himself, maybe feed others too! His brother or-sister!" Sam stood straight, his tall figure shows his dominate side.

The man was now terrified, hybrids are just like humans but stronger, humans thinks they are stronger than the hyrbrids but deep down they know hyrbrids can easily crush them and kill them. The man ran away in fear, he doesn't want to die, he doesn't want to get injured too, he knows that the hybrid he's messing with is a creeper, that makes it way more terrifying than it already is.

Green and white particles were starting to form around Sam but when he saw the man ran away, he calmed down immediately, he looks around to see the other people gone. He turns around to face the winged kid hybrid behind him.

"H-Hey, are you alright?" Sam kneeled down, the kid backs away a little from him, "hey, hey, I'm not gonna hurt you like that man did. It's alright.." Sam lets out his palms, the kid just looks at it them looks at Sam again, he has a very big brown eyes.

"Uhm... I can treat you back at my house, I can feed you, I can also give you clean clothes..bath you as well." Sam offered, he wants the child to accept it, he doesn't want to leave the poor kid out here, he may die of hunger. He stretched his large palms, waiting patiently for the kid to grab it or just wait for the kid to speak. The kid looked at his hands.

After a long staring contest between the kid and his hands. He noticed the kid hesitate before finally grabbing his hands, his hands were small compare to Sam's. Sam smiled at the kid "the name's Sam", the kid opens his mouth to say something but he quickly close it again, Sam titled his head.

"Something wrong? You want to say something?" Sam spoke gently, the kid looked at him with his large eyes, his eyes were watery, Sam couldn't tell what's wrong.

"Hey hey.. Don't cry! Uh- Uhm-" Sam quickly pulls out a handkerchief, he wiped the tears away from the kid's eyes. The kid sniffed, "hey.. My house is just right there, are you tired? Do you want me to carry you?" Sam looks at the kid's feet, he has no shoes, he walks barefoot and that probably hurts because the town's floor is full of rocks.

The kid nodded slowly and rubbed his eyes, Sam smiled, "what's your name?" he stood up and carefully carried the child in his arms.

"George.." The kid spoke, his voice quiet, Sam just stood there with the kid in his arms.

"George? Your name is George?" Sam looks at the kid, the kid shook his head no then he pointed at a direction.

"George.. There, asleep." The kid said, he looks up at Sam, Sam looks back at him.

"Oh you have a brother?" When the kid nods, Sam walks to the same direction the kid pointed. He was brought to a small alleyway. Sam frowned, the thought of two kids living here makes him sad, he looks around with the kid in his arms, looking around for 'George', who the kid's brother he assume.

He smiled when he finally found the kid's brother, he looks like a 9-11 years old boy, it is indeed sleeping. It has brown hair and he wears a blue quite large t-shirt, he was laying in a pile of wheat, sleeping peacefully. He rocks George gently, George wakes up and sat up, he yawns and when he saw Sam he titled his head but then he noticed Quackity sitting on Sam's arms.

"Who are you..?" George ask, Sam smiled at the British boy, "Quackity, who is he?" George pointed at Sam, he was looking at Quackity for answers, Sam smiled at knowing the kid's name in his arms, Quackity.

"Hi George, I'm Sam. I'm offering to adopt you two, I have clothes, food, bath, and a home for the two of you." George looks at Sam, he took a quick glance to Quackity and when Quackity nodded happily, George sighs and stood up.

"Okay.. If Quackity trust you, I do too.. How'd you even know my name?" George raised his other eyebrow.

"Your brother mentioned your name a while ago, he wants me to find you and take you home with him." Sam can't get rid off the smile in his face.

"Ah.." George scratched the back of his neck.

"I bet you two are hungry, do you guys want to go back to my place?" Sam looks at Quackity then at George.

"Yes please!" Quackity beamed, George nodded fast as well, Sam chuckled, he lets out his left hand for George to grab while his right hand carries Quackity, George accepted it.

\------

Sam arrvied home with Quackity and George, he took off his shoes, he lead George and Quackity at his kitchen. Sam placed Quackity down at the table while he told George to sit at one of the chairs, George obeyed. He started gathering the things he needed to make a pumpkin pie. The two boys watched them as he did so.

After making it, he put it inside the oven and told the two boys to just wait for a moment, the pie needs time to be baked, the two boys nodded.

While waiting for the pie, Sam made George and Quackity wash their hands, he also grabbed a towel and dipped it to a water and squeeze it to wash the two boys' faces.

After Sam was finished cleaning the boys faces, the pie is ready.

He grabbed a cloth and used it to grabbed the pie, he said it should cool off for a moment before they eat it or they'll burn their tongues, the two boys wait patiently for it to cool.

After a few minutes, Sam decided it's ready, he took a slice of three pie for them and placed it into a nice plates, one plate for George, one plate for Quackity, and one plate for them. he gave the two forks and smiled at them before telling them they can eat already.

The two boys dig in, he saw Quackity's eyes shine while George kept on eating, Sam smiled at the thought of finally, finally having some people with them, to make them feel less lonely. He took a slice of his and ate it, pumpkin pie has always been his favorite.

\------

Laughs filled the air as Sam scratched George's scalp with his hands full of shampoo, George was washing Quackity's wings. The two kids has been cracking jokes and laughing loud while Sam bathe them.

Soon, the laughter dies because of Quackity getting distracted by small little bubbles filling the bathroom, George was pretty sleepy but Sam insisted they should wash their body first and he should check if the two has any wounds as well, The two boys agreed.

Sam hums as he grabbed a bucket full of water and dumped it on the two children, they gasped then they laughed, Sam chuckled softly.

After bathe, Sam dressed the two, George wears his old t-shirt, while Quackity wears his clothes when he was just a toddler, he cuts two circle behind the clothes for Quackity's little wings.

He can't help but noticed the large bruise and little wounds around the two boys' arms and legs, he sighs, Sam goes back to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit inside the cabinets, he quickly came back and clean some of the wounds that were open and patched them up. He puts ice at the Quackity's bruised wrist, Quackity whimpered but Sam assured him it'll be alright.

\------ 

Sam tucked the two boys in his bed, he was about to leave when Quackity tugged his shirt, he looks at him, "do you need something Quackity?" Sam whispered.

"Please don't leave us.." Quackity whispers as he makes himself small. Sam's eyes widen but then he smiled softly at the boys, "please sleep with us.." George added.

Sam nods, he crawls into the bed and makes himself comfortable before George and Quackity hugged them tight. "Goodnight boys.." Sam whispered.

"Night.." He heard the two boys spoke softly, he smiled, before they know it they had fallen asleep.


End file.
